Working 9 to 5
by acklesaddict
Summary: When Rachel is in New york at college, the last person she expected to give her a job was Blaine Anderson, but as their relationship develops could they really be more then friends? RAINE FIC!
1. The Worst Pies in London

Rachel smiled at herself in the mirror she truly looked a horror. Her hair was tangled up behind her head and her skin was pale white, she was pulled into a long black dress and she was ready for her college debut as Mrs Lovette in Sweeney Todd.

True that it wasn't a role that would show off her perfect vocal range but it was good enough for a start and it was still a leading role.

College was treating her well, she had worried about getting lost in the crowd and sinking in but the opposite had happened she shone. Her voice was the best in the class and although she wasn't the best dancer she gave everything a go and her professors admired her for it.

Rachel felt an arm on her shoulder and as she turned her professor stood behind her with large rimmed spectacles resting on her nose.

"Come on Lovette the first numbers nearly over, it's nearly time for your college debut"

Rachel smiled nervously in reply and began to walk over to the stage when she heard her professor call back to her "Oh and Miss Berry, don't worry you'll smash it" she beamed a smile to Rachel and already she felt herself feel better.

The rest was a blur, she remembered the first curtain going down and she felt her legs travel on stage behind a counter.

Then she found herself singing instinctively.

"_A customer!_

_Wait!_

_What's your rush? What's your hurry?_

_You gave me such a -_

_Fright, I thought you were a ghost!_

_Half a minute, can'tcher sit!_

_Sit you down, sit!_

_All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks!_

_Did you come here for a pie, sir?_

_Do forgive me if me head's a little vague –"_

The show ended so quickly and she found herself crying slightly as she stepped of the stage, her friend Gareth (who was playing Sweeney) stopped to check she was okay.

"You ok rach?"

Rachel nodded "I can't believe I just did that they really liked it…"

Gareth laughed "of course they liked it your amazing…I was wondering…would you like to go for a drink?"

"Now?" Rachel replied excitedly, she hadn't been on a date in a while as when she left for college Finn broke it off breaking most of Rachel's heart.

"Well...Yeah unless-"

"I would love to" Rachel said giving him the best show smile she could manage. She turned on her heel and looked back at him as she began to walk "Just let me de-Lovette" She giggled slightly at her own pun and pulled her clothes out of the dresser they'd been stored in.

Just an old red dress and red pumps but she supposed it would do, hoping that he wouldn't be taking her to anywhere to posh. But then again she knew Gareth it would most likely be some dive of a bar, where women wore too little and drunk too much.

She didn't mind too much those sorts of places usually had live music and Rachel did enjoy judging them on her Berry meter of stardom.

Gareth met her outside and to her surprise the bar wasn't too bad. It was still a dive, but not as bad as she expected as Gareth ordered her a drink she listened to the live music and it wasn't too bad.

The female singer was singing her best rendition of "take a bow" by Rihanna; it took Rachel back to when she sang that for Finn. She laughed slightly to herself; he really wasn't worth all of that trouble.

Gareth caught her laughing and turned to her "What? Did I miss something?" he said with his strong Texan accent.

Rachel shook her head "No just thinking about my Ex,"

"should I be worried."

"No-" Rachel began to speak but then she heard a voice, a familiar voice one she knew so well.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me-"_

"Blaine." Rachel whispered softly. Gareth spun his head round to meet where rachel's gaze had fallen.

"You know him?"

Rachel nodded "we were friends"

"Just friends?" Gareth said in a unsure tone.

Rachel shot him a look "You don't know him. We would only EVER be friends." She said this thinking of the past, of when he kissed her of how he wanted them to be so much more then friends.

"So I shouldn't feel threatened" he said waggling an eyebrow. Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"He's gay." Gareth made an oh with his mouth and looked back over to where Blaine had been singing. He was now by the stage, Rachel thought how odd it was to see him with his hair curly and he had scruff that Rachel found oddly attractive. Rachel snapped herself out of it, He's gay she thought.

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw him pull out a piece of paper and hand it to a blonde girl who basically couldn't wear less clothing.

"He just gave that girl his number" Gareth said sarcastically "He's soo gay."

Rachel didn't know what was more disturbing the fact she found her high school friend attractive or the fact he was giving girls his phone number.

The Blaine's chocolate eyes raised and met her's, his lips widened to a grin showing off his perfect white teeth.

He travelled quickly through the bar as if he owned the place and stood in front of Rachel shaking his head in disbelief.

"Rachel Berry."

"Hi Blaine warbler." Blaine laughed shaking his head even more.

"My name is Anderson"

Rachel laughed and he knew she'd never call him Anderson he liked it that way. He looked down at his friend at her tight red dress and the low cut top, the way her hair spread across her shoulders. He'd never thought about it before but she would be the kind of girl he could love.

Blaine then caught the eyes of Gareth and his own eyes widened "Wow this must be your boyfriend."

"No-"

"Yes I am" Gareth said defensively and Rachel's mouth gaped at him. Blaine held back a laugh and looked down his hands in his pocket.

Rachel decided to ignore Gareth knowing that it did no harm, nothing could happen between them anyway…could it?

"Blaine what are you doing here?"

"Me? I OWN this place. What are you doing here?"

"We're…on a date, our FIRST date." Rachel made it clear it was their first date, more for Gareth's Rachel took a double take "Wait. You OWN this place."

"Yeah my dad bought it for me when I left high school…well he gave me the money as a bribe so I'd stay in college." 

"And did you stay in college."

"Yeah I did, but only part time the rest of the time I work here…"

Rachel nodded "that's amazing."

Blaine signalled for the bartender to bring over some drinks and he just stared at Rachel with his signature puppy dog smile.

Gareth looked angry stretching his arm around Rachel's waist. "SO your not going for the popstar life?"

Blaine laughed "not yet turns out its harder then I thought. But y'know I've written some songs seen some record labels I wrote my own show and even got a couple of auditions for tv…what about you rach?"

Rachel stood nervously blaine's life seemed amazing and what did Rachel have some horrible flat, and a lead in a college musical.

"I'm at college" she smiled reassuringly and laughed as Blaine handed her a glass of something Rachel couldn't name.

She sipped it and found she liked it despite its strong flavour "Mr Anderson are you trying to get me drunk." 

Blaine leaned in with a whisper "Yes but only so I can have my way with you." Rachel cackled and Blaine fell back laughing. "It's great to see you rach. Infact…where are you working."

Rachel pulled a face infact she didn't have a job at the moment, she'd gone for several interviews and every one had turned her down. "I er…I don't have a job."

"well work here for me! I'm one waitress down at the moment and maybe we could duet sometime."

Rachel nodded "that'd be great but I still have college."

"I'm sure we could work around your hours c'mon rach I really want to see more of you."

Rachel looked at Gareth who was just staring at Blaine protectively. "I'll take it thank you."

Blaine looked at his watch "Crap I need to go…got a date" Rachel felt her heart sink a little.

"Hot guy?" she asked

Blaine laughed "Girl." He said as he turned and walked away leaving Rachel with her mouth wide open.

Gareth stared at her "what the hell was that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "to friends catching up. What did it look like?"

"a straight guy who wants to sleep with you offering you a job to try and get into your pants."  
>Rachel laughed even louder "Gareth relax you really don't know Blaine even if he was straight he would never bother looking at me."<p>

Or would he?

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Working 9 to 5

**A/N: thank you to everyone who alerted/favourite this story and a special thanks to: Bunnyboy, Warblette, BlainexRachelLuvr, kaaubi limnio, VG and the two anonymous reviewers! You kept me writing along with encourangement from alerters! So please keep reading I hope you enjoy!**

Despite Gareth's protests, Rachel arrived early the next evening for work at Blaine's bar. The bar was dead and she could only see Blaine sitting at a table doing some sort of paper work. Rachel approached wearily and Blaine's grin grew across his face when he saw her coming.

"I wasn't sure you'd show." He said excitedly.

Rachel Pouted slightly of course she was going to show they'd arranged on the phone her shifts and here she was. Blaine could clearly see she was offended by his doubts.

"No! I didn't mean it like that; I meant…well, you're Rachel Berry. You shouldn't be doing bar work you should be starring on a stage."

Rachel sat opposite him with a sigh. "Yeah well you're Blaine Anderson you could do anything and you own a bar."

"Ouch I'm pretty sure that's what my dad said to me..."

Rachel giggled and looked around "It's pretty…quiet."

Her boss shrugged "Monday night. No one comes out on a Monday night just our regulars, but don't worry; you've got a shift on Friday then you'll see how crazy this place can get."

Rachel once again had a worried face on and Blaine laughed as he stood up. "Come on, I'll show you around."

He put his arm around her shoulders like an old friend and Rachel didn't bother shaking him of. He was Blaine after all, what harm could Blaine do?

He gestured to a door on the left "That's the bathroom I guess you know what it's for…"  
>Rachel laughed again wondering how Blaine got so charming. They continued to walk down a short corridor at the end there was an office. "This is my office slash the staff room. If you need to change into your uniform or something you can use here, and there's lockers to put your stuff in there too." Rachel nodded attempting to take it all in. "You collect your wages from me at the end of the month, or if you leave before that. Here is your locker key, there is a uniform inside." He handed her a key and smiled placing his hands in his pockets he stood there, staring at her.<p>

Rachel nodded and decided it was her turn to speak "thank you Blaine. For the job I mean. Turns out New Yorks harder to crack then I thought."  
>Blaine smiled "its okay Rach, Look at me I never thought I'd own a bar but here I am."<p>

Rachel walked into Blaine's office and closed the door, it didn't take her long to spot the blue lockers and she opened the one in the top left with Rachel written on it. It had a pile of clothes stuffed inside and she pulled then out.

There was a white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans inside. Rachel Slipped them on and found they were a perfect fit. It seemed Blaine picked a few things up from Kurt.

Rachel wandered back into the empty bar and caught Blaine staring at her again. "what?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Nothing just admiring how amazing I am at guessing women's sizes."

"that's not something to brag about."

"It's not a strict uniform but the t-shirt is the bases I found that if I let the girls come to work in whatever they want they all get the wrong sort of attention if you know what I mean."

Rachel nodded "Well I can assure you, I'm not looking for that sort of attention."  
>Blaine rose an eyebrow "Of course not, you do have a boyfriend after all what was his name…oh Gareth." Blaine found himself probing about her love life and automatically jealous of this Gareth kid although he couldn't explain why.<p>

"Gareth and I are just friends."

"Friends who go on dates."

Rachel shook her head "it was after my first show; anyway I don't think I'm looking for a boyfriend right now."

"what happened with Finn?"

"What happened with Kurt?"

Blaine laughed at his friends quick comebacks. "I think we both know high school doesn't last forever."

"It still lasts too long.. I thought you were Gay?" Rachel covered her mouth slightly. It just slipped out she didn't' mean for it to come out that quickly or at all but Blaine didn't seem offended.

"I am…was… I don't know things got harder with Kurt and there was this girl in high school that I liked but Kurt was friends with her and it was complicated when we got out of high school thing just heated up and Kurt and I decided that we didn't want each other in that way anymore."

Rachel nodded and Blaine was surprised by how she didn't realise the high school girl was her. He supposed she would have been crushed if she'd known she'd put pressure on Blaine and Kurt's relationship. Blaine decided to change the topic before she did realise. "what about Finn?"

Rachel's sad eyes met his. "He didn't want me."

"How could he not want Rachel Berry."

Rachel shrugged "I'm not great enough to leave lima."

Blaine felt himself draw nearer to her and speak in a whisper "I would've given everything for you. He was an idiot."

Rachel smiled her chocolate eyes lighting up. "Thank you Blaine."

"No Thank you Rachel."

"What for?"

"Coming back into my life"

He slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Invitation

Rachel pulled away quickly "Blaine! What are you doing?" she stood up and stumbled back. Blaine wiped his mouth and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry…I just...I have been thinking about that for a couple of years."

Rachel's mouth dropped. "Blaine you were…" she looked around to check the bartender wasn't listening before whispering "You were gay!"

Blaine laughed "it's okay, I was-I am I don't know, all I know is sometimes…when I'm with women. Women like you Rachel…I can only think about you."

She narrowed her eyebrows not sure what he was talking about. "Blaine…I think I better get to work…" she changed topic trying to step backwards, Blaine nodded trying to avoid eye contact.

Rachel began to walk away and Blaine called out to her "I'm sorry Rach…"

Rachel stopped and looked back briefly "It's fine…really, you're my boss… I wouldn't want it to be weird…"

Blaine now froze looking at her with his HAZEL eyes, he supposed he'd messed it all up now…he was just her boss…her colleague had he really just thrown away everything, they're friendship for a kiss.

"I mean it Rach. It was out of line."

Rachel now smiled. "Blaine really its fine it's not the first time I've been kissed by a handsome man and been caught by surprise, its fine really" she laughed to convince herself but she wasn't sure if she was kidding either of them.

There was something there, something hidden something that had been there for as long as she could remember.

They worked in silence listening to the music for hours, a few customers came in and Rachel served them with a smile. They were locking up for the night when Rachel attempted to make things better between them. Blaine was on locking the main doors and Rachel threw her cloth down with a laugh.

"That's it Blaine Anderson! We are friends not siblings, there's nothing wrong with a quick kiss! Now how would you like to come to my play?"

Blaine's eyes lit up in the way that made him look like a child.

"I would love too! What play is it?"

"Sweeney Todd"

"I take it your Lovette?"

"What other role for me?"

Blaine swayed closer to her "I don't know Joanna? She's pretty like you."  
>She felt her cheeks blush, "Stop Mr Anderson, You'll make me blush"<p>

"Too late, You think it'll be okay though. Your boyfriend won't think it's weird?

Rachel shook her head "For the last time Gareth is not my boyfriend!"

"Good."

"What?"

"I mean…Now I can come to the play…"

They both smiled for the rest of the evening and when Rachel was ready to go she turned with a smile "I'll see you tomorrow night then Blaine."

He returned the smile "I look forward to it Rach"

**A/N-Sorry! Merry Christmas! I know it's a short chapter but leading up to the next xxx**


	4. Serendipity

Blaine Anderson sat right at the front of Rachel's play, clapping enthusiastically at the end of every scene. He knew she was talented, he knew that her voice gave people chills but he didn't know that the girl would ever make him feel…proud.

He could see Gareth give him evil glares' a lot during the performance and he wasn't sure if he was just staying in character as the famous Sweeney or not. Perhaps Rachel had told him about the kiss, but then he doubted that. He hated the idea of that creep dating Rach, she was so nice and he was just…a creep.

If Blaine didn't know better he'd say he was Jealous. Jealous of Gareth's lead role, and Jealous of Gareth's relationship with Rachel.

When the Performance ended, Blaine awaited Rachel at the stage door. She hugged him quickly as she saw him. "Blaine! I wasn't sure you were going to come!"

"Of course I came Rach, you were amazing!" He laughed at the small girl with her arms around him and he couldn't refrain himself from leaning in and smelling her hair. Strawberry Shampoo, he noted.

"I was wondering, do you want to get some food? I know a great little place."

Rachel beamed across at him, "I'd love to!"

Rachel linked her arm into Blaine's and for once in New York City she felt safe. She didn't like to be alone at night in a city like this and every stranger's face scared her into imagining dark things. She stuck closely to Blaine's side, who didn't seem to mind her being so close.

The little restraunt was called _serendipity,_ and it was hardly noticeable. But she knew it all too well, a film starring John Cusack was written around the place and it was one of her favourites.

"It's such a nice sounding word for what it means: a fortunate accident" she recited.

Blaine looked at her in surprise. "You've seen that movie?"

"Of course I have, I love it."

He laughed, pulling his hand out of his pocket he wrapped it around hers, "I love that movie."

She laughed in reply. "You Blaine Anderson, You are my fortunate accident."

"What?" he said looking down at her.

"Well…it was such a coincidence I walked into your bar, not the one next door…I found you despite the odds."

He now knew the time was right, maybe she wanted this as much as he did. He leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately. Then he lifted his head for a reaction.

"Oh Blaine Warbler, I have waited for you to do that again "she giggled.

He kissed her again but this time more passionately. "Why don't we go back to my place?" He offered.

"I'd love that." She said and Blaine picked her up and spun her round. "But…"

"But what?" he asked panicking slightly.

"But I have been dying to go to this resteraunt for years…" she pouted out her bottom lip and Blaine immediately caved in.

"C'mon then, we'll get and ice cream first"

Then Blaine caught her hand and led her into Serendipity.

**A/N-Serendipity is one of my favourite movies please go and watch it, it is so romantic, reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
